


歌喉

by delaymaru



Category: Music RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 12:56:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18941392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delaymaru/pseuds/delaymaru
Summary: 反国教运动相关





	歌喉

Anthony在九月再度称Lam为“先生”。广场上的九月，光都熄得很早，但又有一寸寸的亮从人与人的间隙长出，黑衣幢幢里几乎扑面而来，几乎怀着某种照亮空气里密布水珠的热望。只消早一刻，Lam便会想到那水珠也会结成Anthony的汗的寓言。但一步踏出，他在了场，便自觉掐熄这念头。

（Lam现在已经习惯这种思绪了，又知道时局之下，杂念乍生乍灭的心潮不太严肃；倘若有时闪得慢了一些，还会成为近似多虑者的拿腔拿调。）

他在掷出某句话时声音有点抖，幅度有如先前Anthony在他面前数步的距离里唱出的所谓爸爸妈妈。Lam的心事却当然比语气坚定，于是在掌声和忽然啸叫起的哨声中依然从容地讲下去，尽管面前的黑似乎又厚几重。

人群里还在献出闪光灯，闪烁渐渐变得连绵，近乎液态般濯洗着他的侧脸，快门声也落得像骤雨。前晚Lam才哭过，没有抖震，仅是火机铁骨铮铮地跌在脚边。像凭空画个门框。他在门框里在窗边俯瞰着烟灰陨落如群鸟盘旋驾临这都市，在被霓虹浸透的夜晚里不言不语。彼时觉得眼周被泪浸得过分脆弱，当下，举起双臂交叉时，却又及时地觉得涩得难言：不便明说，但的确是光将视野烧得太久了，竟然供不出更多眼泪来。何况这是在诸多铁栅的面前。

不便明说。但散场后Anthony很快便追上他，他们已退到广场边缘。Lam没有再食烟，单单将二指三指松松地搭在佛珠上。

先前手势做得落力，木质硌着骨骼，在皮肤上烙深深的印子。但他没有去管那处，任它隐约地红着，旋即被Anthony目击到。而此时再被碰到手臂，Lam也不会有诸如大事不妙的感受了。Lam是以忽然觉得莫名的——在文字被袭夺的当下，他唯有将陡升的情绪截成一束眨眼的冲动。

上一回他紧紧地把住了Anthony的手臂，而这一回Anthony将那只手伸去绕在他的肩头，指尖距下颌角的距离容进一寸夜色。太自然了，Lam想，好似料定他在此刻不会分出一点心神，在并不遥远的雾水里去勾画故人的眉角。而这是长久的分离削出的一点默契，还是又一次猝不及防被擒获的表现？Lam难以解释。

Lam只是再度将思绪移开，自Anthony这一揽轻易勾起的数道潮水、街灯、台阶、舞池及争吵声上移开。晚间的蒙太奇会让他深感脆弱，不得不将视线投向人群聚集处；很快又收回来，是因为喉头忽然涌上一些接近密云层叠的质感。真奇怪，他又眨了眨眼，明明前一刻才对人群说了许多话，烘得他自己也有些微热意了。

而Anthony有时会比他想得更机敏吧，譬如在Lam想出声前开口。

“你还好吗？”

Anthony问他，问得Lam竟想失笑：都什么时候了，不知道双关可能是种过分灵巧乃至要触碰红线的机锋吗？——“好啊，做乜嘢？”他本来想顺着这一念接下去，说他很好，同写这首歌的年代，那一夜的行迹一样好得不得了。但眼皮倏然一抬，让他望见故人的发梢，贴着头皮，茬口参差不齐。他还没完全从先前的一念里转过来，以为鼻尖还萦绕某夜的硫磺与烟灰气味，并有一霎错觉是那些气味让男人的发尾不再精致地浮动。

十五年匆匆而过，他却猛然往更前捞起一块胶片。

大多时候旧事揭得多了，居然会有高清画质的效果，有时他都不信，以为是来自笔端汨汨不绝的捏造——但刚刚那一幕比旧事更旧，因为不经常翻动的缘故，青年的眉眼很容易被晕成一团水雾。长发被剪去一些，但仍然能在人群中扫起一阵模糊的潮涨（或者雨声，既然他执意要唱：窗边雨水）。

那不是Lam第一次见他，甚至也许没有亲眼见他如何开口启唇。他当然不知日后多得是贴近那弯唇线的机会，多得足以放入浴缸中沉沉浸泡Lam的身躯。他站得不算近，仅是出于习惯。

仅是出于习惯，Lam抱臂远远站在跑马地的人海后，神情显得寂寥，但他只是无端端想象起海风围攻下的一块暗礁。直至Thomas一人上台时，才有些茫然地抬着眼，望见日头下一派的年轻面容。那夜Lam自跑马地返屋企，路上听见一声易拉罐被踢开的清响。夜里没有雨，雨里并没有海的气息，他便质疑其当日心中并不贴切的那个比喻。

他那时已惯于食烟，指尖的火光明灭不定，让Lam猜测天边隐约浮动的暗红颜色是否只是出于他将烟举到眼前时难得的踌躇。答案记不得了。二十三年里的饱满与崩溃，反复地将他拉离那一幕的现场，就像他从未再像当日般同Anthony一道立于人群。人群里的Anthony一贯立得很直，雕塑一样庄严，化不成太多生关死劫。但当中仍有某夜，辉煌灿烂的一夜，他弃掉的烟头不够璀璨；他本人则在那人肩头留了颇长时间，后来则将体温化作前人诗行：所谓痛哭一晚。

那是个夏夜，夏夜容易催生不安的理由，却只基于神圣不可侵犯变换的时序。如今脚步踏到秋夜深处，不抱意外地发现：本该无所谓波澜的夜里横插的声浪才慑人。

“都得啦，”Lam话，“有少少累。”

于是广场上的台阶就像是专为他们设的一样。坐下来的时候Lam将十指交叉，当中食指抵着触到眉心。他不知这动作也能引起Anthony注意，却很熟悉对方将忽然的注意咽回喉头，换来两句支吾的样子。

——Lam……他话。Lam却突然想起头先他被称为“先生”的时刻，于是禁不住笑了。“先生”是不会突然在大家面前笑的，他这一笑本来有辩解的意图，譬如要求“有意思”的那位肯定不是他；但忽然想起这个词已很久没有再在大家面前响过，笑声便渐渐不再扩张，却也不被撤回。世道坏极了，一点旧日的缱绻不可多得，何况旧日里人人有权挥掷痛和吻，没有响过国民教育科的新潮声浪。

——Lam，对方又低低叹出一声。Anthony其实不必续太多话，Lam明白他的不安，但当日隔着重重人山的歌唱梦幻年代的青年到了现场，也一样在十来年前的曲子响彻后，忽然高喊一个名字。

Lam为此往Anthony柔软的虎口里握了一握。

Lam又说，再生……点解要再生？宜家点解要我哋再生？

Anthony不知他先前思路，疑惑地送他一双浓墨打底的眼眉，手却一直陷在Lam的掌中，曲起来与之回握。他望天边，一样望见某种赭红色的伸展，细路仔时有人教过他，那意味风雨将至：到得那一刻掌纹皮痕都不必计较了；可他握着Lam的手指，就像能从他指端摘一些烟味，抵得过五十年的硫磺花火。

这夜并不太热，至少不会更热了。Lam站起来时放了Anthony的手，后者自如地将手指卷在掌心里成拳。Lam比他更早做了这动作，并由这一手势游刃有余地联想起明月——抬眼往天上看时果然见到今夜唯一热源，高悬着俯瞰他二人，烛照出场上静坐的无数尊黑衣。“几时可以只‘怕’见到你，就好。”Lam嘟囔了一句话，眼周的涩散得很快。来日他总要坦坦荡荡地迎接下一场催泪源，而他知道悲歌的人永远不止他一个。此时他将另一只未攥紧的手抬起来，将额间细密的水珠卸去。


End file.
